Is this a sin?
by AliceLim
Summary: Suikoden masih jadi slice of life *serasa cerita nyambung deh* cerita tentang Sasarai, menjadi SasaraiXMillie. Hope you enjoy it XD
1. Chapter 1

Is this a sin?

Summary : masih tetap bentuk slice of life, ini cerita tentang Sasarai, dan menjadi SasaraiXMillie yang berhubungan dengan fic "Spend The Festival" XD. Don't like it ? Don't read it, Don't flame

Disclaimer : Don't own anything, but this fic is mine

Warning : typo, ada sisipan yg kurang nyambung, alur cukup berantakan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Chapter I

Di depan gereja Dunan, nampak seseorang dengan sapunya membersihkan sampah yang berjatuhan. Daun-daun tersebut sudah terkumpul, ia memasukkannya ke dalam kantong sampah.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras ya, Sasarai." Ucap seseorang yang datang dan menghampiri Sasarai.

"Kahn-San. Ah, aku melakukan ini dengan senang hati kok." Balas Sasarai dengan senyum yang lebar dan polos itu.

"Aku menganggap hal yang kulakukan ini atas nama Tuhan." Sambung ia lagi. Mendengar itu, Kahn langsung tersentuh dan merangkul Sasarai.

"Jarang sekali aku menemukan anak sepertimu Sasarai. Aku bersyukur masih ada orang sepertimu." Rangkulan Kahn cukup erat dan membuat Sasarai agak sesak.

"I-iya terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin membuang ini ke tempat pembuangan sampah." Ucap Sasarai sambil menunjukkan plastik sampah di tangannya yang akan ia buang itu. Menyadari itu, Kahn langsung melepas Sasarai.

"Aku permisi dulu." Sasarai membungkuk ke Kahn dan langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat pembuangan sampah.

"_Anak yang baik. Aku berharap tidak akan ada hal yang membuatnya sedih."_ Ucap Kahn dalam pikirannya, lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam gereja.

U-U-U-U-U

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal kembali ke gereja, lalu ke asrama." Sasarai berjalan kembali menuju gereja. Dalam perjalanan, ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gereja. Orang tersebut berambut lurus, hitam dan panjang, wajah yang polos dan lugu. Sasarai terdiam melihat orang tersebut, dan si orang terus berjalan melewati Sasarai yang terdiam dan akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan Sasarai.

**Sasarai's Pov**

Aku terdiam melihat seseorang yang baru saja berjalan melewati ku, aku tidak mengetahui siapa dia.

"_Apakah ada seseorang yang seperti itu?" _ Ucapku dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan?! Tidak...tidak boleh!" Aku menampar pipiku sendiri dan sadarlah aku kalau baru kali ini aku bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Tuhan.

Akupun mempercepat langkah menuju gereja agar bisa secepat mungkin untuk dapat kembali ke asrama.

**End Pov**

Malampun tiba, Sasarai sedang menulis sesuatu dalam selembar kertas. Ketika ia menulis, ia terbayang seseorang yang ia lihat di dekat gereja tadi.

"Aku heran dia itu siapa..." Sasaraipun bengong, dan malah mencorat-coret kertas yang ia tadi tulis. Begitu ia melihat kearah kertasnya, iapun tersadar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasarai?! Hentikan! Cukup!" Lagi-lagi ia menampar wajahnya sendiri sampai cukup merah. Sheena yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Sasarai langsung terkaget-kaget melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Hoi. Kau ini sedang apa?! Mencoba menyiksa dirimu sendiri ya" Sheena menarik kerah leher baju Sasarai dari belakang.

"E-ekh. Le-lepaskan aku.K-kau yang sedang menyiksaku sekarang." Sasarai memegang lehernya. Setelah Sheena melepasnya, Sasarai berusaha mengambil nafas kembali.

"Jadi? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Sheena memelototi Sasarai dengan tatapan yang amat penasaran.

"A-aku hanya kepikiran terus."

"Kepikiran soal apa?" Sasarai keceplosan tadi itu membuat Sheena makin terheran dan penasaran.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Sasarai berusaha mengelak, Sheena menyeringai dan mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Sasarai.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal kalau soal wanita bisa saja aku membantumu." Sheena berusaha sedikit menggoda Sasarai yang polos itu. Mendengar itu Sasarai sengaja mengeraskan suara batuknya dan berpura-pura kalau ia sesak nafas.

"Ping pong! Tebakanku tepat. Akhirnya bocah polos ini jatuh cinta juga." Sheena tertawa agak keras. Sasarai memang tidak pandai berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu, jadinya pasti selalu ketahuan dari tingkah lakunya.

"A-aku tidak jatuh cinta!" Wajah Sasarai benar-benar merah sekarang. Melihat itu Sheena semakin tertawa.

"Be-berhenti menertawakanku!"

"Iya-iya aku berhenti" Sheena masih terkekeh kecil. Dia mengetahui kalau Luc dan Sasarai adalah kembar, ia tidak menyangka kalau sifat mereka sangat berbeda.

"Sebaiknya kau berdo'a dan tidur sana supaya kau mengetahui apa yang ku rasakan sekarang ini." Sheena melempar bantal ke arah Sasarai, untungny ia dapat menangkap bantal tersebut.

"I-iya aku tahu." Sasarai naik ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri.

"Aku matikan lampunya,selamat tidur bocah jatuh cinta." Sheena mematikan lampu tapi tetap menggoda Sasarai. Lalupun mereka tertidur.

U-U-U-U-U-U

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, bel masuk belum berdering. Banyak siswa yang mengobrol dan berjalan-jalan di sekolah. Seorang gadis berbadan mungil,berambut coklat bergelombang panjang dan bermata besar berwarna kecoklatan sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas 1-2. Iapun membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan masuk ke kelas itu.

"Ellie-chan, pinjam buku bahasa dong." Teriaknya. Kelas cukup ribut waktu itu, jadi walaupun ia berteriak orang-orang tidak begitu mendengar.

"Millie? Lagi? Kau ini kenapa selalu lupa bawa catatan sih?" Ellie keheranan melihat Millie yang selalu kelupaan untuk membawa catatan bahasa.

"Sekali ini saja ya Ellie-chan. Aku bakal mendapat giliran untuk membaca sekarang. Aku mohon." Mohon Millie. Ellie hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar." Ellie mengambil tasnya.

"Sasarai-kun, apa kau mau ikut pergi nanti?" Tanya seorang siswi ke Sasarai. Begitu mendengar nama "Sasarai", Millie langsung mencari sosoknya. Ia pun melihat Sasarai yang sedang duduk dan mengobrol. Millie menjadi begitu karena ia teringat Sasarai yang sudah menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback begin**

"Bonaparte,bonaparte. Kamu dimana?" Millie berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari peliharaannya yang hilang. Sekitar 20 menit, ia akhirnya menemukan Bonaparte di semak-semak.

"Ah, disitu kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ayo ke sini." Millie membujuk Bonaparte, namun ia malah menggeram ke Millie.

"Kau kenapa? Ini aku Millie." Millie kebingungan mengapa Bonaparte menjadi begitu. Ia terus membujuknya, tetapi Bonaparte tetap menggeram. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasarai melihat Millie yang duduk di semak-semak dan ia pun menghampiri Millie.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasarai kepada Millie.

"Bonaparte, ia menjauhiku. Apa ia membenciku?" Millie mulai menangis. Sasarai mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Coba aku dekati dia." Sasarai mendekati Bonaparte. Ia menatap Bonaparte untuk sekitar 20 detik. Setelah itu ia menggendongnya.

"Ah, ini hanya ada duri di kakinya." Sasarai menunjuk sebuah duri kecil yang ada di kaki Bonaparte, lalu perlahan mencabutnya.

"Ini,sudah ku cabut durinya." Sasarai memberikannya kepada Millie. Millie merasa senang dan memeluk kembali Bonaparte. Sasarai pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Millie baru sadar kalau ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ah, terima kasih ya." Teriaknya kepada Sasarai. Sasarai menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya yang polos itu.

"Lain kali awasi dia ya." Balas Sasarai lalu kembali berjalan. Millie terdiam dan wajahnya memerah.

**End Flashback**

"Hei Millie, ini buku bahasaku." Ellie menyerahkan buku itu, Namun Millie terdiam tidak memperhatikan Ellie karena ia hanya menatap Sasarai.

"RINGGGG...RINGGGG..." Bel pertanda masukpun berbunyi, Millie langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung mengambil buku dari tangan Ellie.

"Eh-Ah, terima kasih banyak Ellie-Chan." Ia pun langsung berlari keluar dan menuju kelasnya.

**CHAPTER I DONE**

**PLEASE RNR **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Disclaimer : Don't own anything

Waktu berjalan cukup cepat, dan sekarang adalah waktunya pulang sekolah.

"RIIIIINNNNGGG...RIIIINNNNGGGG!" Bel pertanda waktunya pulang sekolahpun berbunyi, para guru mengakhiri pelajaran lalu para siswa keluar meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali ke asrama.

Sasarai berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Di halaman sekolah, ia kebetulan bertemu dengan Luc yang akan kembali ke asrama.

"Oi, Luc!" Panggil Sasarai. Luc menoleh dan langsung berekspresi tidak senang karena Sasarai yang memanggilnya. Sasarai berlari ke arah Luc.

"Kita jalan bersama saja." Ucapnya. Luc semakin tidak senang, tetapi ia tetap berjalan bersamanya. Luc mencoba menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Sasarai. Mengetahui itu, Sasarai langsung mendekati Luc.

"Kenapa kau menjaga jarak dariku?" Tanyanya. Luc semakin kesal dan bete karena Sasarai mendekatinya lagi.

"Aku tidak suka kalau harus berjalan bersama kamu." Ucapnya ketus.

"Tidak suka kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Luc menghela nafas tetapi wajahnya masih tetap dalam raut wajah kesal dan bete.

"Coba kau lihat sekelilingmu." Luc menunjuk orang-orang yang ada di halaman sekolah. Mereka langsung berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Luc dan Sasarai berjalan bersama.

"Mereka pasti membicarakan kita kalau kau dan aku itu kembar." Luc semakin kesal kalau mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aneh ya kalau kita berdua itu kembar?" Sasarai bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan itu membuat Luc semakin kesal, lalu ia menunjuk Sasarai.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan jalan bersamaku lagi, aku sangat tidak suka. Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku mulai dari sekarang." Ucap Luc dengan ketus. Sasarai menunjukkan wajah bingung yang polos.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi. Luc sudah benar-benar kesal karena Sasarai bertanya terus.

"Pokoknya jangan dekati aku lagi!" Ucap Luc. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju asrama. Sasarai terdiam melihat tingkah laku saudara kembarnya itu. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam karena heran, ia langsung berjalan menuju gereja.

U-U-U-U-U

Di gereja, Sasarai kembali membersihkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Ketika itu datang seseorang yang berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mengageti Sasarai.

"BAAA!" Teriaknya tepat di telinga Sasarai. Sasarai langsung kaget dan berlari menjauhi orang tersebut.

"Hahaha, kau ini mudah sekali kaget ya." Orang tersebut tertawa melihat Sasarai yang kaget.

"To-tolong jangat begitu lagi Klaus-Senpai." Ucapnya sambil ngos-ngosan dan memegang dadanya karena terlalu kaget.

"Hihi, iya maaf deh. Temani aku mengobrol dong, aku sedang bosan nih." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang agak jahil belum bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

"Mau mengerjaiku lagi ya? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." Balas Sasarai karena ia melihat senyum jahil Klaus belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tidak kok, kau sambil membersihkan daun juga tidak apa-apa kok. Ayolah." Klaus sekarang bisa melepas senyum jahil tadi dengan wajah memelas. Sasarai menghela nafas, tapi akhirnya ia mau menemani Klaus mengobrol.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka mengobrol, seseorang berpakaian biarawati berjalan menuju gereja dan melihat Sasarai dan Klaus sedang mengobrol, lalu ia pun menemui mereka berdua.

"Wah, kau sudah bekerja keras ya Sasarai." Ucapnya kepada Sasarai. Sasarai menyadari kalau seorang biarawati sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Ah, Sierra-san selamat siang." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang lebar, Sierra membalasnya dengan senyum juga.

"Kau anak yang baik Sasarai. Tuhan pasti akan selalu bersamamu." Mendengar itu Sasarai merasa senang karena seorang biarawati juga mendo'akannya.

"Klaus tetaplah sering-sering datang kemari, Tuhan selalu memberkatimu." Sierra pun mendo'akan Klaus. Klaus menjadi malu-malu di depan Sierra.

"Err.. Ah iya, terima kasih banyak Sierra-san." Ucapnya dengan nada yang malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke dalam gereja dulu ya." Sierra berpamit untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah Sierra masuk ke dalam gereja, Klaus tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sierra-san memang selalu cantik ya." Ucapnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan dagunya. Mendengar itu, Sasarai langsung kaget.

"Kau sering ke gereja jangan-jangan karena Sierra-san ya?" Dia mencoba menebak dan bertanya kepada Klaus, tetapi ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang Sasarai katakan.

"Gereja memang tempat yang bagus ya. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan" Ucapnya lagi. Sasarai semakin mencoba untuk membenarkan otak Klaus yang sudah berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"Gereja bukan tempat yang seperti itu ya." Ucapnya lagi sambil menjitak pelan kepala Klaus. Melihat Sasarai menjitak kepalanya, ia pun mencoba membalasnya dengan menarik pipi Sasarai.

"Apa kau menjadi anak gereja karena ingin melihat Sierra-san ya? Berarti kita sama dong." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang licik.

"Janghhan samakhhan akkhu denghhanmhu." Ucap Sasarai selagi Klaus sedang menarik kedua pipinya. Setelah 15 detik, Klauspun melepas pipi Sasarai. Sasarai memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah karena di tarik itu sambil menggosok-gosokkannya.

"Kau sering-sering datang ke gereja karena hal yang seperti ini nanti kau akan mendapat kesulitan lho, Senpai." Ucap Sasarai. Klaus bersiul dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Sasarai menghela nafas melihat kelakuan senior nya yang seperti itu.

"Daripada kau ke gereja malah untuk membuat dosa, sebaiknya kau berdo'a untuk kelancaran ujianmu nanti." Ucapnya lagi. Klaus langsung bereaksi mendengar kata "ujian", ia pun menunjuk Sasarai.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan keringat dingin, Sasarai menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan tersenyum.

"Bukannya kau sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian? Jika kau gagal, kau tidak akan dikirimi uang lagi selama 2 bulan, kan?" Sasarai membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan. Klaus semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Kau menang kali ini! Lihat saja aku akan lulus ujian itu dan aku akan membalasmu Sasarai!" Ucap Klaus dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan gereja. Sasarai hanya terheran-heran dengan perkataan Klaus tadi.

Setelah Klaus benar-benar menghilang, Sasarai kembali membersihkan dedaunan, ia sambil berpikir dan melihat ke arah jalan setapak menuju gereja.

"_Dia tidak datang ya?"_ Pikirnya lagi. Tapi Sasarai kembali menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan lagi.

"A-apa yang aku pikirkan? Hentikan, itu akan membuatku sama saja seperti Klaus-senpai!" Ucapnya lagi sambil menampar pipinya.

"_Sebaiknya aku percepat saja pekerjaanku ini."_ Ucapnya dalam pikirannya dan ia pun membersihkan dedaunan itu dengan cepat.

**Sasarai's Pov**

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucapku yang baru saja selesai mengumpulkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan dan aku akan memasukkannya di kantong sampah. Sayangnya angin kencang berhembus dan menyebarkan kembali daun-daun yang sudah kurapikan.

"Ya Tuhan. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, kalau ada daun yang jatuh lagi aku tidak perlu membersihkannya dua kali." Ucapku. Aku berpikir secara positif saja, Tuhan melakukannya ini demi kebaikan. Ketika aku membersihkan kembali dedaunan itu, aku melihat ada sebuah topi yang baru saja tadi di terbangkan angin itu terjatuh tidak jauh dari hadapanku.

"_Itu milik siapa ya?" _Pikirku. Ketika aku akan memungut topi itu, seseorang sudah berlari kearah topi tersebut. Orang tersebut adalah gadis yang aku lihat di kemarin.

Wajahnya memerah karena berlari, rambutnya yang berkibar karena angin tadi. Aku membeku,terdiam dan tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Ia mengambil topinya itu dan masuk ke dalam gereja.

"_Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"_ Tanyaku dalam pikiran.

**End Pov**

Sasarai memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam gereja. Padahal biasanya ia sering keluar-masuk gereja tanpa perasaan ragu, tetapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda.

Di sebuah kursi di gereja, seorang gadis yang di lihat oleh Sasarai tadi. Ia duduk sedang berdo'a sambil tersenyum. Melihat itu Sasarai semakin tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"_Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"_ Sasarai berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara dengan gadis tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik, gadis itu telah selesai berdo'a.

"_Ini saatnya!"_ Sasarai berjalan menghampirinya, lalu ia menepuk pelan pundak gadis tersebut. Si gadis itu agak kaget, lalu ia melihat wajah Sasarai lekat-lekat.

"Luc?" Nama itulah yang keluar dari mulut si gadis. Sasarai hanya bisa melongo dan heran.

Setelah Sasarai menjelaskan kalau ia bukanlah Luc dan mengobrol sebentar, si gadis langsung berwajah merah dan malu karena ia salah mengira.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Kata si gadis sambil menutup mukanya karena malu.

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Memang kebanyakan orang salah menyangka kalau aku itu Luc, begitu juga sebaliknya." Balas Sasarai. Si gadis mulai menurunkan tangannya.

"Ehm, jadi namamu Viki ya. Padahal kelas kita bersebelahan tapi tidak pernah bertemu." Sasarai memulai pembicaraan sambil ia menggaruk pipinya menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Ah, iya juga ya. Mungkin ini karena aku jarang keluar kelas." Jelas Viki lagi. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Karena kelas kita bersebelahan, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" Tanya Sasarai. Viki mengangguk-angguk tanda kalau ia mau menjadi teman Sasarai.

"Iya, kalau begitu ini." Viki menyodorkan tangannya ke Sasarai. Sasarai menjadi bingung apa maksud Viki menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ini.. Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sasarai.

"Kita berjabat tangan sebagai tanda kalau kita ini berteman." Viki menjelaskan dengan senyum yang polos. Sasarai akhirnya mengerti, ia mencoba membalas jabat tangan dari Viki. Ketika ia menyentuh tangan Viki, dadanya berdebar dan keringat dingin mulai keluar.

Setelah berjabat tangan, Viki meninggalkan gereja lalu pergi ke alun-alun kota.

"Terima kasih banyak ya Sasarai." Ucap Viki untuk berpamitan kepada Sasarai.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok." Balasnya dengan agak gugup. Viki kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mau menjadi temanku, aku sangat senang temanku bertambah lagi." Jelas Viki, lalu iapun pergi meninggalkan Sasarai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Viki menghilang dari tatapan Sasarai. Sasarai langsung memegang dadanya.

"_A-apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa dadaku bisa berdebar kencang begini?"_ Sasarai merasa bingung, baru kali ini dadanya bisa berdebar sekencang ini. Namun ia bisa melupakan kebingungan itu sampai ia melihat sekeliling halaman gereja.

"E-eh. Aku lupa membersihkan daun-daun ini!" Sasarai langsung mengambil sapunya dan mengumpulkan dedaunan itu dengan cepat. Ketika ia sedang mengumpulkan daun-daun itu, sesosok landak mini berada di kakinya, ia pun menunduk dan melihat kakinya.

"Eh, kamu kan hewan yang waktu itu. Kenapa sendirian di sini?" Sasarai menggendong Bonaparte. Tidak lama, terlihat sosok Millie yang sedang berlari-lari sambil memanggil Bonaparte.

"Bonaparte.. Kamu dimana?!" Teriak Millie. Sasarai pun menghampiri Millie yang tidak jauh dari ditempat dimana dirinya menemukan Bonaparte.

"Hei, kau mencari ini?" Sasarai menyapa Millie sambil menunjukkan Bonaparte kepadanya. Wajah Millie langsung memerah karena Sasarai mengajaknya berbicara.

"A-ah, Emh.. I-iya terima kasih."Millie mengambil Bonaparte sambil menunduk, karena ia tidak ingin kalau Sasarai melihat wajahnya yang memerah itu. Sasarai tersenyum dan kembali memebersihkan dedaunan.

"K-kau yang membersihkan semua dedaunan ini?" Tanya Millie, ia agak heran kenapa hanya Sasarai yang membersihkan dedaunan itu.

"Iya, aku yang membersihkannya." Jawab Sasarai

"Ke-kenapa hanya kamu sendiri? Bukankah ini berat dikerjakan sendirian?" Mendengar pertanyaan Millie itu, Sasarai tersenyum.

"Bagiku tidak terasa berat kok, soalnya aku menganggap ini kukerjakan atas nama Tuhan. Jadi tidak berat kok." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang belum lepas dari wajahnya itu. Jawaban Sasarai itu membuat dada Millie berdegup kencang, lalu ia mengambil sapu milik gereja di dekat pohon.

"A-aku boleh membantukan?" Tanya Millie dengan sapu yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot kok." Jawab Sasarai.

"Biarkan aku membantumu, lagipula pekerjaan akan lebih ringan kalau di kerjakan bersama-sama." Millie tetap mengotot mau membantu Sasarai. Sasarai cukup terkaget mendengar kata-kata Millie itu, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya ya." Ucap Sasarai dengan senyum yang lembut. Merekapun membersihkan dedaunan bersama-sama.

**CHAPTER II DONE**

**PLEASE RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything**

Millie berjalan sempoyongan menuju kafetaria untuk beristirahat dan minum teh sejenak setelah ia membantu Sasarai di gereja. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dan tentu saja ia merasa capai karena membersihkan halaman gereja yang cukup luas itu.

"_Aku heran, ia bisa mampu melakukan hal seperti itu sendirian?"_ Pikirnya sambil membuka pintu kafetaria. Kafetaria cukup sepi waktu itu, Millie langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Tak lama setelah ia duduk, datang Leona untuk mencatat pesanannya.

"Ah, Leona-san aku ingin memesan 2 potong kue coklat dan secangkir milk tea dengan susu nya banyak. Aku butuh banyak tenaga dulu untuk kembali ke asrama." Millie menyebutkan pesanannya dengan ekspresi kelelahan dan menunjukkan kalau tenaga yang ia punya sekarang sangat sedikit.

"Kau terlihat lelah, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Leona sambil mencatat pesanan. Millie menyenderkan kepalanya di meja dan menghela nafas.

"Aku baru saja membersihkan dedaunan yang ada di halaman gereja Dunan." Jawab Millie dengan nada yang menunjukkan kalau ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Leona tersenyum-senyum mendegar jawaban tersebut.

"Wah, jarang sekali kau mau membantu di gereja. Ada hal apa?" Tanya Leona lagi. Millie mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bengong. Melihat itu, Leona menjadi semakin ingin menggoda Millie.

"Tapi baguslah kalau kau mau membantu. Apalagi kalau kau membantu anak gereja yang berwajah manis itu." Mendengar ucapan Leona itu, Millie menundukkan wajahnya karena sudah memerah. Leona tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan Millie untuk mengambil pesanan makanannya.

Setelah 2 menit, pesanan Millie pun datang. Ia langsung memakannya dengan cepat sampai krim coklat memenuhi mulutnya. Millie telah menyelesaikan kue pertama dan segera beralih ke kue yang kedua.

"_Klining"_ Lonceng di dekat pintu kafetaria berbunyi yang menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang datang. Ternyata yang datang adalah Sasarai. Ia melihat sekeliling dan ia melihat Millie yang sedang makan, lalu iapun menghampirinya. Millie masih tidak sadar kalau Sasarai sedang berjalan kearahnya. Ia terus makan dengan cepat seolah-olah itu adalah kue terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa Sasarai. Mendengar suara itu, Millie langsung menoleh dan dilihatnya Sasarai yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia langsung bengong karena kaget, Sasarai pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Millie.

Sasarai melihat wajah Millie yang belepotan dengan krim coklat, ia mencari-cari tisu tetapi tidak ada, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Ini..." Sasarai memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Millie.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Millie kebingungan kenapa Sasarai memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Wajahmu penuh dengan krim coklat." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Millie menempelkan tangannya ke wajahnya dan dilihatnya krim coklat penuh di tangannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Sasarai dan langsung membersihkan wajahnya.

"_Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Memalukan sekali ia melihatku yang seperti ini!" _Jerit Millie dalam hati, wajahnya sudah merah padam. Sasarai pun meminum teh yang baru saja dia pesan. Millie kali ini meminum tehnya dengan pelan-pelan.

Mereka sudah saling terdiam selama 3 menit. Millie memikirkan topik apa yang harus dibicarakan, tetapi ia tetap tidak tahu hal apa yang harus di bicarakan.

"Kau ini..." Sasarai memulai pembicaraan, Millie langsung menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Kau ini menyukai coklat ya?" Tanya Sasarai.

"Eh, i-iya aku suka sekali coklat." Jawab Millie dengan agak tegang.

"Kau terlihat semanagat memakan cake coklatmu tadi." Sasarai tersenyum. Millie langsung malu lagi. Ia takut kalau dirinya terlihat jelek di mata Sasarai ketika ia makan tadi.

"Kau bersemangat karena kau menyukai sesuatu. Itu hal yang bagus." Ucap Sasarai. Millie langsung tersenyum atas ucapan Sasarai tadi, ternyata hal tersebut tidak jelek juga.

"Tapi, kalau kau menyukai seseorang pasti kau akan selalu bersemangat kalau bersamanya." Sasarai menyeletuk sedikit. Celetukannya hampir membuat Millie salah tingkah. Memang Millie selalu bersemangat kalau berada di dekat Sasarai, seperti tadi membantu dalam membersihkan halaman gereja. Ketika berada di dekat Sasarai, Millie tidak merasa lelah sama sekali.

"Aku hanya bercanda haha, tidak usah diambil serius." Sasarai menenangkan Millie. Millie bernafas lega. Mereka akhirnya bisa berbincang satu sama lain dengan lancar sampai sudah benar-benar sore.

"Ah sudah sore, ayo kembali ke asrama. Aku yang bayar saja ya." Sasarai melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bayar sendiri saja." Millie merasa tidak enak kalau Sasarai harus mentraktirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah membantuku tadi." Jawab Sasarai dan ia langsung pergi ke arah meja kasir untuk membayar semuanya. Setelah membayar semuanya, Sasarai langsung berjalan ke arah Millie yang menunggu di dekat pintu dan mereka pun keluar dari kafetaria.

"Mau ku antar?" Tanya Sasarai.

"Eh, apa?" Millie takut merasa kalau ia salah mendengar.

"Kau mau ku antar depan gerbang asrama putri?" Tanyanya lagi. Millie langsung terkaget dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"E-eh, Ti-tidak usah. Tidak terlalu jauhkan dari kafetaria ke asrama putri." Millie meyakinkan Sasarai kalau ia bisa kembali ke asrama sendiri dengan agak semangat agar Sasarai yakin.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati ya, selamat istirahat." Sasarai tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Millie menuju asrama putra. Millie melihat sebentar sosok Sasarai yang sudah berjalan agak menjauh meninggalkan Millie. Ia merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

U-U-U-U-U-U

Malampun sudah berganti pagi, ada siswa yang berjalan keluar dari asrama menuju sekolah dan sebagian besar sudah berada di sekolah. Sasarai berjalan menuju sekolah. Dalam perjalannya, ia bertemu dengan Viki. Ia pun langsung berjalan kearahnya dan menyapanya.

"Selamat Pagi." Sapa Sasarai denga senyum. Mendengar ada yang menyapanya, Viki menoleh dan melihat siapa itu.

"Err, Eh.. Selamat Pagi juga." Balas Viki, awalnya ia sempat bingung apakah itu Luc atau Sasarai. Tapi ia langsung tersadar kalau yang selalu tersenyum itu adalah Sasarai.

"Hari ini cerah ya." Sasarai memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan. Viki hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Sasarai.

"Ah, hari ini sepertinya kita akan menentukan apa yang harus di buka untuk festival sekolah nanti ya. Kalau kau punya ide, kira-kira apa yang ingin kau usulkan di kelasmu nanti?" Tanya Sasarai. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Viki langsung berpikir apa hal yang menyenangkan untuk di buka di stand.

"Sepertinya rumah hantu seru. Aku ingin mencoba menjadi hantu deh." Jawab Viki dengan antusias. Sasarai langsung membayangkan kalau Viki menjadi hantu. Hantu apa yang cocok dengannya.

"_Di-dia unik, kalau dia menjadi hantu sepertinya kurang cocok ya, Karena dia agak ceroboh"_ Pikir Sasarai yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Viki menjadi hantu yang ceroboh ketika menakut-nakuti orang.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Viki menatap Sasarai. Sasarai hanya menggeleng-geleng tapi tetap tersenyum-senyum.

"Err, Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ya." Viki mencoba menyadarkan Sasarai dan ia ingin segera berjalan ke kelas untuk tugas piket.

"Eh.. i-iya." Sasaraipun akhirnya tersadar. Ketika Viki baru berjalan, seseorang menubruknya sampai ia hampir jatuh. Untungnya saja dia bisa bersender di dada Sasarai.

**Sasarai's Pov**

"Bukk" Dengan pelan ia bersandar di dadaku. Aku langsung merasa aneh, dadaku berdegup kencang sekali dan wajahku memerah. Apakah aku demam mendadak?

"Hati-hati ya." Aku menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia langsung menarik kepalanya dari dadaku, entah kaget atau apa. Aku harap ia tidak mendengar suara dadaku yang berdegup kencang.

"Eh, aku pergi du... Aduuh!" Ketika dia akan berjalan, ia meringis agak kesakitan. Aku melihat ke kancing bajuku, ternyata rambutnya tersangkut di kancingku.

"Aduduh... Aku harus cepat, aku ada piket hari ini." Ia terus menarik-narik kepalanya, aku yang melihatnya langsung sedikit menariknya agar ia tidak terus menyiksa dirinya seperti itu.

"Tenang dulu, biar aku lepaskan rambutmu, mendekatlah lagi sebentar." Ucapku, Viki menurut dan kembali mendekatkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Jantung kembali berdegup dengan kencang, aku tidak mau dia mendengar degup jantungku ini. Dengan cepat aku melepas rambutnya yang tersangkut itu, aku menyentuh rambutnya, dan itu sangat halus. Semakin jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Akhirnya rambutnya terlepas dari kancing seragamku ini. Ia kembali menjauhkan kepalanya dari dadaku.

"Terima kasih ya. Aku ke kelas dulu." Ia berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, karena aku masih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh seperti itu." Aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku sendiri sambil menampar wajahku sendiri. Aku tersadar kembali, kalau aku baru saja melupakan Tuhan sesaat.

"Sebaiknya aku segera ke kelas." Akupun berjalan menuju kelas.

**End Pov**

Pagi sudah menjadi siang, sekarang para siswa di kelas 1-2 sedang berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan di buka untuk festival sekolah nanti. Para siswa mengeluarkan seluruh pendapat mereka.

"Baiklah, kita di sini mendapatkan usul cafe dan drama. Apa hanya ini saja? Tidak ada usul lain?" Tanya Ketua kelas 1-2, para siswa pun mulai ribut dan saling bertanya apakah ada usul lain. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah, Sasarai. Kau punya usul lain?" tanya ketua kelas, Sasarai pun berdiri untuk mengajukan usulnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat rumah hantu? Kita akan membuat kelas bernuansa horror dan kita akan menggunakan kostum hantu." Usul Sasarai membuat yang lain melihat padanya.

"Kau tidak cocok berperan sebagai hantu Sasarai. Kau terlalu alim untuk menjadi itu." Ucap Chaco. Yang lain juga berpikir begitu dan merasa aneh, mengapa Sasarai mengusulkan rumah hantu.

"Tapi sekali-sekali berbeda tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Sasarai. Semua merasa kalau rumah hantu ide yang cukup bagus juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita punya 3 usul di sini. Sebaiknya kita voting saja." Ketua kelas membuka voting untuk memutuskan apa yang akan di buka di festival sekolah nanti.

"Baiklah di sini kita punya 20 suara untuk rumah hantu, 15 suara untuk drama dan 5 suara untuk cafe. Dengan ini sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan membuka rumah hantu." Ketua kelas membacakan hasil voting. Seluruh siswa pun menerima keputusan itu dan mulai membagi tugas masing-masing.

"Ada yang mau menjadi hantu lagi? Kita perlu satu orang lagi untuk menjadi hantu." Ucap seorang siswi yang sedang memperhitungkan hal apa saja yang dibutuhkan nanti. Seluruh siswa terdiam dan kebanyakan menolak untuk menjadi hantu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau aku saja?" Sasarai menjadi sukarelawan untuk menjadi hantu. Semua agak kaget, itu tidak cocok untuk image seorang Sasarai yang selalu berada di gereja.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak cocok menjadi hantu. Sebaiknya kau mengurus dekorasi saja." Ucap Chacho yang terkaget-kaget, Sasarai tersenyum ke arah Chaco.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang berbeda saja." Jawabnya, akhirnya semua pun setuju kalau Sasarai akan menjadi hantu di festival sekolah nanti. Pembagian tugas pun sudah selesai, yang dilakukan hanya mencari peralatan dan materi untuk mengerjakan segalanya.

U-U-U-U-U-U

Setelah rapat, semua siswa keluar. Yang tidak mengikuti klub langsung keluar dari gedung sekolah entah untuk kembali ke asrama atau berjalan-jalan di kota dulu. Seperti biasa, Sasarai langsung berjalan menuju gereja. Dalam perjalanannya menuju gereja, ia melihat Millie yang juga sedang berjalan sendirian. Iapun berjalan ke arah Millie untuk menyapanya.

"Selamat siang Millie." Sasarai menepuk pundak Millie dan menyapanya. Millie pun agak terkaget karena yang menyapanya adalah Sasarai.

"Err, eh..ah Selamat siang." Balasnya dengan kaget dan setengah tidak percaya. Sasarai tersenyum melihat Millie.

"Ah, kelasmu sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dibuka untuk festival sekolah nanti?" Millie mencoba memulai pembicaraan dahulu agar suasanannya tidak canggung.

"Sudah, kami memutuskan untuk membuka rumah hantu. Dan aku menjadi salah satu hantu nantinya." Jawab Sasarai. Millie kembali tidak percaya kalau Sasarai menjadi hantu di festival sekolah nanti. Melihat ekspresi tidak percaya yang tergambar di wajah Millie itu Sasarai langsung tersenyum.

"Itu tidak cocok ya denganku?"

"Eh, ya begitulah. Tapi..." Jawab Millie. Sasarai mendengarkannya.

"Mencoba hal yang berbeda tidak jelek juga kok." Lanjut Millie dengan senyum, bagi dirinya Sasarai menjadi apapun tetaplah Sasarai.

"Terima Kasih. Dan kelasmu akan membuka apa di festival sekolah nanti?" tanya Sasarai

"Hmm, kita akan membuka maid cafe. Siswi perempuan akan menggunakan kostum maid nanti." Jawab Millie dengan semangat, itu menunjukkan kalau ia sangat menyukai kostum maid.

"Kostum maid ya. Itu sepertinya cocok denganmu. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya." Mendengar perkataan Sasarai itu, wajah Millie kembali memerah. Pujian dari Sasarai itu telah berhasil membuat dadanya berdegup kencang seperti suara lonceng gereja.

"A-ah, aku tidak mungkin cocok. Aku tidak begitu manis." Millie memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Sasarai tersenyum kembali.

"Bagiku kau cocok saja." Ucap Sasarai dengan singkat, ucapan itu membuat Millie semakin berdebar-debar.

"Err, kau mau ke gereja kan?" Tanya Millie.

"Ya, aku mau ke sana? Kau mau ikut?" Mendengan jawaban Sasarai. Millie langsung mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat.

"Haha, sepertinya kau menyukai gereja juga ya. Kau sangat bersemangat." Sasarai tertawa. Melihat tawa Sasarai, Millie semakin berdebar-debar. Dan ia langsung berjalan duluan ke gereja karena malu.

U-U-U-U-U

Siang sudah menjadi sore. Sasarai pun telah selesai membantu mengurus gereja, Millie yang membantunya pun juga merasa lelah dan akhirnya ia ketiduran di bawah pohon besar di halaman gereja.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, sebaiknya aku mengajak Millie untuk segera kembali." Ketika Sasarai ke halaman gereja untuk mencari Millie, ia melihatnya sedang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon karena kelelahan.

"Kau mungkin tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini makanya kau kelelahan ya." Sasarai melihat Millie dari jauh dan menghampirinya. Ia langsung menggendong Millie karena tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia pun mengantar Millie ke asrama putri terlebih dahulu.

U-U-U-U-U-U

Waktu sudah berlalu, sisa 3 hari lagi festival sekolah di adakan. Kelas 1-2 telah selesai mengerjakan kostum dan hanya tinggal mengurus dekorasi ruangan saja.

"Wah, tidak kusangka ternyata Sasarai cocok menjadi Vampire." Seorang siswi kelas 1-2 terpana melihat Sasarai yang mencoba kostum vampire sebagai perannya dia di rumah hantu nanti.

"Wah, cocok sekali. Apa jangan-jangan kau ini mempunyai 2 peran ya kalau misalnya kita jadi membuat drama?" Tanya Ellie sedikit menggoda Sasarai. Ia pun menjadi malu dengan perkataan Ellie tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kalian simpan kostum ini. Aku takut nanti rusak." Sasarai memberikan kostum itu kembali. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit membantu bagian dekorasi dengan membuang sampah-sampah yang sudah di kumpulkan.

"Huft, selesai juga. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas deh." Sasarai berjalan kembali ke kelas setelah membuang sampah.

"Bukk" Dalam perjalanannya ke kelas, seseorang menubruknya.

"Ah, aduh." Sasarai memegang bahunya. Ketika ia melihat siapa yang menabraknya, ternyata itu adalah Viki. Viki terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya.

"_A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?"_Pikir Sasarai, baru kali ini ia melihat Viki menangis seperti itu. Ia hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa mengejar Viki karena kaget.

U-U-U-U-U

Festival kebudayaan sekolah pun di mulai, Sasarai menjadi Vampire di rumah hantu kelasnya. Sudah 2 jam ia menjadi Vampire. Sepertinya ia juga merasa agak lelah.

"Sasarai, istirahatlah. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Ketua kelas memberikan Sasarai izin untuk beristirahat sejenak karena ia sudah berkerja keras.

"Ah, terima kasih ketua kelas." Sasarai pergi dari rumah hantu untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia berjalan ke kelas Millie. Di sana Millie juga sedang beristirahat.

"Ah, Millie." Sasarai memanggilnya. Mendengar itu, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Sasarai. Millie merasa kostum Vampire yang di pakai oleh Sasarai sangat cocok untuknya.

"Ah, Sasarai. Kau cocok sekali menggunakan kostum ini. Kau terlihat keren!" Millie terlihat antusias melihat penampilan Sasarai. Sasarai membalasnya dengan senyum kecil

"Ah, terima kasih. Kau juga sangat cocok mengenakan kostum maid nya." Mendengar itu Millie langsung tersipu. Sasarai berekspresi agak sedih karena ia mengingat wajah Viki yang menangis 3 hari yang lalu dan Viki juga tidak pernah ke gereja lagi semenjak itu. Melihat wajah Sasarai yang tidak biasanya bersedih seperti itu, Millie memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau terlihat kurang bersemangat, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sasarai kembali tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan Millie kalau ia tidak apa-apa, tetapi Millie mengetahui kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Sasarai, tapi Millie memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Aku kembali bekerja dulu ya." Ucap Sasarai.

"Eh, kau kan baru saja istirahat..." Belum selesai Millie berkata, Sasarai sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berpikir untuk tidak mengganggu Sasarai untuk saat ini.

U-U-U-U-U

Hari telah menjadi sore, sudah saatnya stand-stand yang dibuka harus di tutup. Semua kelas merayakan keberhasilan mereka, tak terkecuali kelas 1-2.

"Baiklah semua, mari kita bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita hari ini!" Seru ketua kelas 1-2. Seluruh siswa kelas itu ikut mengangkat kaleng yang berisi jus dan bersulang bersama. Selesai mereka bersulang, acara penutupan akan segera dimulai.

"Hei, ayo cepat. Acara penutupan festival budaya akan segera dimulai!" Ucap salah seorang siswi kelas 1-2, akhirnya merekapun keluar kelas dengan riang gembira.

"Kau tidak ikut keluar Sasarai?" Tanya Chaco. Sasarai membalas dengan senyum yang berarti "Aku akan ikut nanti."

"Emm, baiklah." Chaco mengerti maksud senyum Sasarai itu dan pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Sasarai menghela nafas untuk beberapa saat dan masih terbayang dalam pikirannya wajah Viki yang menangis itu.

"_Ah, daripada aku memikirkan hal ini terus sebaiknya aku ikut teman-teman sekelas untuk melihat penutupan festival budaya."_ Pikirnya. Sasaraipun mulai beranjak dan keluar dari kelasnya. Ketika ia keluar, ia melihat Viki yang masuk ke kelas 1-1.

"_Dia sedang apa ke kelas 1-1?"_ Karena penasaran, Sasaraipun mengikuti Viki dari belakang dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Di dalam kelas ia melihat Luc dan Viki.

Ketika ia mengintip sedikit, ia melihat Luc yang sedang mencium Viki dan pada saat itu kembang api di ledakkan.

"_A-aku menyukaimu, jangan pura-pura kaget!" Luc membentak. Viki mendengar pengakuan Luc itu menangis dan memeluknya._

"_A-aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Viki._

"Jadi begitu ya..." Bisik Sasarai untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

U-U-U-U-U

Kembang api telah di ledakkan, warna-warni menghiasi langit yang penuh bintang. Semua orang yang melihatnya merasa ceria dan senang. Tapi tidak untuk satu orang.

Sasarai berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah tempat diadakannya acara penutupan festival budaya. Ia berjalan melewati Millie yang sedang melihat kembang api.

"Sasarai..." Millie melihat Sasarai yang berjalan begitu saja. Walaupun ia tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya, ia yakin kalau Sasarai tidak tersenyum sama sekali saat ia berjalan tadi.

"Ah, Meg aku pergi duluan ya. Aku ada urusan sekarang." Millie meminta izin untuk pergi meninggalkan Meg.

"Eh, ta-tapi kita..."

"Tolonglah!" Millie memohon dengan sangat kepada Meg, pada akhirnya Meg hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, terima kasih Meg!" Millie pun langsung pergi dan mengikuti Sasarai. Tidak lama kemudian, ternyata tempat yang dituju Sasarai tidak lain adalah gereja. Millie melihat Sasarai masuk ke dalam gereja, ia pun mengikutinya.

"Sasarai!" Panggil Millie. Sasarai menoleh dan hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini? Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?" mendengar itu, Sasarai menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk berbicara kepada Millie.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku telah melakukan dosa yang cukup besar..."

"Dosa? Maksudmu apa?" Millie lanjut bertanya.

"Entah kenapa jauh di dalam diriku rasanya sakit, tapi aku tidak melihat luka sedikitpun di fisikku. Mungkin ini dari dosa yang kuperbuat karena melupakan Tuhan." Ucap Sasarai sambil berusaha tegar. Mendengar itu, Millie berjalan kehadapan Sasarai dan memegang tangannya.

"Mi-Mille..."

"Aku tidak mengerti soal dosa, yang aku ketahui hanya kalau aku pasti mempunyai dosa. Tapi aku selalu percaya satu hal, Tuhan pasti akan selalu memaafkan kita. Karena Tuhan selalu ada walaupun kita berkali-kali berdosa kepadanya, percayalah dan yakin Sasarai..." Ucapan Millie itu membuat Sasarai perasaan Sasarai semakin membaik, iya kembali menunjukkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Millie..." Panggil Sasarai.

"Iya?"

"Terima Kasih..." Sasarai kembali menunjukkan senyumnya itu kepada Millie.

"Ah, Kembali." Millie pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Syukurlah kau bisa tersenyum kembali, aku harap kau akan tersenyum terus seperti itu."_ Harap Millie dalam hatinya.

**Fin**

**Author : Chapter III done ini chapter terakhir dari fic ini**

**Please RnR**


End file.
